The First Time
by Enelya Falcone
Summary: Jasper is in trouble. Emmet and Edward try to cheer him up and fail miserablly. Warning this story contains spankings of teens.
1. Distressed

**Twilight**

**Title: Distressed**

**Series: 1 in the series.**

**Author: Enelya **

**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters are not mine they belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Summary: Jasper is in trouble. Some of his siblings try to cheer him up and a few fail.**

**Warnings: Mention of spankings.**

*************

Alice looked up slightly, from where she lounged on the couch, as she saw the three guys come in the house and head up stairs. She shrugged and went back to the book she was reading. She heard Jasper shout ten minutes later but ignored it as the boys got loud when they were together. About an hour later she was still reading and felt herself getting more upset at one certain part than she normally did and couldn't understand why. Suddenly she jerked her head up and realized the distress wasn't coming from her.

*******

Jasper, Emmet and Edward all made their way up to Jasper and Alice's room. Jasper perched on the bed while the other two made themselves comfortable on his couch. All three stared at each other for a moment before Jasper spoke.

"What is it like?" he asked as he looked at his brothers.

"Painful," Emmet and Edward answered in unison.

Jasper's eyes widened slightly at this, but nodded. "I kind of figured that, but I mean what's going to happen?" he asked.

Edward and Emmet looked at each other, and then looked at Jasper. "Uhm, he's going to spank you Jasper," Edward said as he quirked an eyebrow at his brother.

"I KNOW THAT!" Jasper shouted. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then said, "What I mean is uhm well tell me about a time he spanked one of you."

"You first," Edward said quickly before Emmet even got a chance to look at him.

"Coward," Emmet snarled. "Fine I'll tell you." Emmet told Jasper about one of the first times Carlisle had spanked him and as the tale grew, so did the fear and distress in Jasper. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. When Emmet was done, he smirked. "I couldn't sit till the next morning," Emmet said and then threw a look at Edward. "Your turn coward."

Edward growled at his older brother. "I'm not a coward. I've got a time to tell you both about that's way worse than your story," Edward said.

It went on like that for an hour each one trying to one up the other, neither realizing how it was making Jasper feel. Suddenly Alice burst into the room and looked at the three. "What are you guys doing up here?" she asked looking at them all but mainly at Jasper.

"We were just telling Jasper a few stories about when Edward and I got spanked by Carlisle," Emmet said.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him. "Why would you do that?" she asked.

"He wanted to know," Edward told her as he jerked his head towards Jasper.

"Why would you want to know about that?" she asked as she turned her eyes on Jasper.

"Cause he was a bad boy today and Carlisle is gonna spank him when he gets home," Emmet told her before Jasper could even open his mouth. "We were just trying to help," he added when he noticed the look she turned on him.

"I think you both have helped enough. Get out," she said pointing at the door.

Emmet and Edward got up and quickly left the room knowing better than to get into an argument with their sister.

When the others had left, Alice sat on the bed next to Jasper and tucked one leg under her. "Are you ok?" she asked as she lightly touched Jasper's arm.

"Yes. I'm alright, just a little worried. Alice?" Jasper said as he made her name a question.

"What?" she asked

"Will it really be the way Edward and Emmet said?" he asked as he shuddered slightly.

Alice laid her head on Jasper's shoulder. "It won't be so bad. Not as bad as Edward and Emmet made it seem. They were just showing off. What did you do?" she asked.

Jasper stared down at the floor for a few minutes. He continued to stare at the floor as he spoke. "I…uh I couldn't control myself at the hospital today. Emmet, Edward and I went there to see if Carlisle would be able to play ball this afternoon. I was doing well at first. When we found Carlisle, he didn't looked pleased that we were there. We found him taking care of a patient," he said and paused though he was interrupted before he could continue.

Alice gasped at her bonded and sat up when she heard where they were. "You guys are supposed to page him when you go there. Especially you. He's told all of us that," Alice scolded as she looked at Jasper.

"I know. He told us to find a waiting room and wait for him. We had turned to go, but suddenly I smelled blood and I lost it. Edward read what was in my head a moment before I reacted and was able to get Emmet to grab me before I even moved. Carlisle gave his patient over to someone else for a moment and accompanied us outside. He didn't yell but the scolding he gave us was enough to make anyone not do it again." Jasper said.

"But?" Alice asked knowing there was more.

"But I broke away from Emmet and began to head back into the hospital. He and Carlisle grabbed me and dragged me towards the car. Carlisle wasn't angry with me for that. I was trying but I could still smell it. Once we were at the car I was still trying to break free. The smell of the blood was overpowering and even Emmet and Edward said they could smell it. We finally realized that some of it had gotten onto Carlisle's coat. He apologized and said that he would go back in so that we could go home. I don't know what it was, but I became angry at Carlisle. He was denying me what I really wanted and something in me was angry at him for it. Emmet tried to stop me, but I turned and punched him. Carlisle turned around and was headed back to us.

I've never see him that angry with any of us before. He grabbed my arms and I couldn't jerk away. I was only slightly surprised that I couldn't smell the blood anymore. It was then I realized that he had taken his coat off and left it on the ground before heading back over," Jasper told her quietly.

"Oh Jasper," Alice said sadly knowing now why her bonded was in trouble.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah he told me that he couldn't leave the hospital yet and that I was to get home and wait for him in my room. He and I would have a talk when his shift was over. When he stressed the word talk I had a feeling it was going to be more than a talk. I asked Emmet and Edward about it on the way home and they confirmed that Carlisle was going to be doing more than talking. I wanted to know what was going to happen but Emmet and Edward kept dancing around my question acting like they had no clue what it was I wanted to know, and then they started with their stories and each one seemed worse than the last. I didn't think Carlisle would ever be that harsh," Jasper stated as he shuddered slightly at one of the remembered tales.

"He's not. I could hear those two when I came upstairs and they were having too much fun one upping each other to realize what they were doing to you. None of their stories were true except for maybe whoever told the first story," Alice reassured him.

Jasper nodded and then looked at Alice. "Alice, has Carlisle ever spanked you?" he asked.

Alice smiled a little. "Unfortunately he has. Do you want me to tell you about it?" she asked knowing he would.

Jasper nodded. "Yes, if you don't mind," he told her.

"If it makes you feel better I don't mind. It started on a day like today where I was on the couch reading a book…" she said as she began her story.


	2. Alice's Story

**Title: Alice's Story**

**Series: 2 in the series.**

**Author: Enelya**

**Disclaimer: Twilight Characters are not mine they belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Summary: Alice tells Jasper about the first time she was spanked.**

**Warnings: Spanking**

**Dedication: This is for Jedit16 who gave me the idea for why Alice got in trouble.**

*************

~ End of Previous Chapter ~

Jasper nodded and then looked at Alice. "Alice, has Carlisle ever spanked you?" he asked.

Alice smiled a little. "Unfortunately he has. Do you want me to tell you about it?" she asked knowing he would.

Jasper nodded. "Yes, if you don't mind," he told her.

"If it makes you feel better I don't mind. It started on a day like today where I was on the couch reading a book…" she said as she began her story.

~ Past ~

Alice stretched her legs out on the couch as she turned another page in her book. She looked up slightly when Carlisle entered his office. She gave a small smile and went back to her book.

Carlisle smiled back and sat at his desk to open the mail he had brought in with him. He threw the one claiming he had just won a million dollars in the trash and opened the next one. A frown creased his handsome face as he went from page to page. He looked up and stared intently at his daughter. "Alice come here please," Carlisle said in his most calm voice.

Alice had already felt Carlisle's eyes on her before he spoke. She put her book down and as she got up she asked, "What's wrong?" She made her way over to the desk. When Carlisle handed her the papers in his hand she gave them a brief glance and then looked at him. "What's this?" she asked.

"You know what that is Alice. Please give it a better look," Carlisle said his tone patient.

Giving the papers in her hand a proper look, Alice looked up guiltily at her father and then down at the floor. "It's the credit card bill," she said softly knowing he'd hear her.

"Yes it is. What I want to know is why the bill is so high?" Carlisle asked as he touched Alice's arm lightly to gain her attention.

Had she been able to produce tears, her eyes would've been glistening with them, when she looked up. "I-I guess I went overboard the last time Rosalie and I went shopping. Carlisle…Daddy, I'm sorry," she said sounding very young indeed.

Carlisle gave a small sad smile at her words. "I would say you definitely went overboard. I know you're sorry, too, Sweetheart but we've talked about this before; you maxing out your card. Haven't we?" he asked.

Alice nodded. "Yes sir," she answered and then sighed softly.

"It seems that taking your card away for three weeks didn't help. We're going to try another way this time. Go to your room please. I'll be up in a minute," Carlisle said as he patted her hand.

Alice nodded and left the room, forgetting about her book on the couch. She walked humanly slow up the stairs and just as she reached her room, she "saw" what was going to happen.

Carlisle sat in the empty office and sighed. This wasn't something he expected to go through with Alice. Rosalie? Definitely, and he had many times because of the girl's temper, but Alice was more patient than Rosalie and was slow to anger. She loved to shop, and had a tendency to overspend at times. He didn't relish the thought of having to physically punish any of his children, and this time was no exception. Carlisle realized it was going to be harder this time. He knew she had been up in her room long enough and got up to deal with is youngest daughter. He picked up Alice's book, left his office and went upstairs.

Alice heard the knock upon her door, stood up and said, "You can come in."

~Present~

"Why did you stand up? Why not just wait on our bed?" Jasper asked. He had been listening intently to the story and when Alice had gotten to the part about what she had done wrong, he smiled knowing her love for shopping. He stared now into her eyes waiting for an answer.

"Carlisle deserved my respect. I wanted him to know that I had been waiting, thinking about what I had done not listening to music or reading a book to pass the time till he came up.

"Oh. Yes that does make sense," Jasper answered and then promptly laid his head back on Alice's shoulder and said, "Please continue."

~ Past ~

Carlisle entered the room and was rather surprise to see his daughter standing in front of her bed, her hands folded behind her and looking directly at him. He nodded at her, walked around behind her and then sat on the bed. "Alice come sit next to me," he said as he reached forward and took one of her hands in his.

She turned, took the few steps to her bed and sat next to her father and looked at him. "I'm sorry for running up my credit card. I don't know what came over me. I was having fun with Rosalie and we just found so many cute things that I couldn't decide between any of them.

A patient smile appeared on Carlisle's face as he listened to his daughter talk. When she was done he patted her hand he still held. "I'm glad you were enjoying being with your sister. From now on though, you do not need to buy out the entire store, my dear. Those clothes, or perhaps even better ones will be there the next time you go," he said as he looked at his daughter.

"I'll try harder Carlisle," Alice said softly as she bowed her head slightly.

Carlisle tucked a finger under Alice's chin and raised her head so they were eye to eye once more. "I know you will. I trust you. Now it's time for the hard part. Do you wish to say anything else?" he asked.

Alice shook her head and said softly, "It won't change anything."

"No, it won't but if you need to say anything else you are more than welcome to," Carlisle told her.

Alice contemplated this a moment. "Well, I know it won't help but, I can give you my card for three weeks in addition to what's going to happen," she said quietly knowing Carlisle would hear her.

~ Present ~

"I have two questions. First it really wouldn't have changed anything? Second question is why would you take your card away from yourself?" Jasper asked suddenly not lifting his head from Alice's shoulder.

Alice smiled gently. "No. We both knew it had to happen. If you know and understand what you've done is wrong and why and understand Carlisle's reasoning of why what you did is wrong and why you have to be punished, then there isn't really anything left to say. As for your second question, it was my way of showing Carlisle that I understood and was ready to prove I was sorry," she said as she laid her head on top of Jasper's.

They were quiet a moment, then Jasper whispered, "Alice, what was it like?"

"I won't lie to you. It hurt, but it's your first time. Carlisle will most likely take you over his knee like he did with me," she paused when she felt Jasper stiffen beside her. "It's ok, you'll be safe," she said as she stroked his hair.

~ Past ~

Carlisle smiled a little and said, "I'm proud of you. You didn't have to add that last part on, but the fact that you did shows me that you are taking this to heart and trying to learn from it. I won't take your card. I can trust you with it. Now, my dear since we're done with the rest, it's time for the part we've both been putting off," he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Alice nodded and looked at her father for what to do next. She was surprised as he suddenly guided her over his lap. Alice shifted herself slightly and then laid her head down on her crossed arms and waited. She wasn't disappointed when a moment later the first swat landed. Alice gave a squeak of surprise more than anything. She knew it would hurt, but the actual pain of it surprised her.

He had known this was going to be hard but to hear the surprised sound of pain come from his daughter made it worse. It had to be done though, and with that Carlisle continued to bring his hand down on his daughter's backside.

She sobbed quietly at first knowing how hard this was for her father, but as it continued her cries got louder. Alice clenched her hands into tight fist and gave a strangled cry at a particularly hard swat. "Carlisle…Daddy please," she whispered pleadingly. Her back heaved with the tearless crying.

The strangled cry and the whispered child like plea caused Carlisle to close his eyes and swallow hard. It was over in his mind. He helped her to sit up slowly and wrapped is arms around her. Carlisle felt Alice's arms wrap around him as she tucked her head up under his chin. "Shh it's okay my dear one. It's over with," he said gently as he held her close and rubbed her back. He wanted to cry along with her, wanting her to know how much it had pained him to hurt her, but didn't because he felt it would only make her cry more.

Alice clung tightly to her father as she slowly stopped the soft cries. His gentle voice above her had her loosening her grip a little. She moved in his arms so that her head was now on his shoulder.

When Carlisle felt Alice shift in his arms, he looked down at her slightly. He began to rub her arm and rocked her slightly.

~ Present ~

"How long did he hold you?" Jasper asked as he finally looked up.

"A long time. He would've held me all day if I had let him, but I did want some time by myself," Alice told him.

"Why? Why would you want to be by yourself after that?" Jasper asked as he tilted his head to the side curious as to what her answer would be.

"You just need to be alone with your thoughts afterwards, that's not to say everyone does. I just felt I need to. Carlisle smiled and nodded at me when I asked if I could be alone. He got up, and then picked up something off the small table by the door.

"What was it?" Jasper asked.

"My book I had left in his office. He gave it to me, gave me a smile, told me that he loved me and then left our room shutting the door behind him," she told him.

"Thank you Alice," Jasper said quietly.

"Feel better now?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yes, I liked your story much better. I still feel scared, but not as much," Jasper told her.

"Good. Carlisle will be home soon, do you want me to stay till he gets here?" she asked as she stared into Jasper's eyes.

Jasper thought for a moment. "No, I'd like to be alone please. Thanks you for helping me my angel," he said and hugged her tightly.

Alice left the room a moment later went back downstairs to her book and to listen for when Carlisle came home.


	3. Jasper's Tale Tail

Title: Jasper's Tale(Tail)

Series: 3 in the series.

Author: Enelya

Disclaimer: Twilight Characters are not mine they belong to Stephenie Meyers.

Summary: The time has come for Jasper to face the consequences.

Warning: Spanking

*********************************************************************

Jasper paced his room as he waited for Carlisle to arrive home. His mind was racing with the stories he'd heard from Emmett, Edward and Alice and wondered if she was right about Emmett and Edward. Could they have just been so caught up in out doing each other that they made their stories worse than they really were or was that really the way Carlisle punished the boys of the house.

What Jasper didn't realize was that not only was he on pins and needles but the rest of the family was as well. He had been letting his emotions leak through to the rest of the house. Carlisle hadn't felt the effects in the garage, but when he came into the house he knew what was wrong and went upstairs to ease his son's nerves. He knocked on Jasper's door and asked, "Jasper, may I come in son?"

Frozen in front of his bed for moment Jasper nodded and then realized he hadn't said a thing. He blew out a deep breath and said, "Yes sir."

Carlisle opened the door and the waves of nerves hit him stronger. "Jasper, I know you're nervous son, but for the sake of the rest of our family, could you calm down a little bit? It's going to be fine. I promise," he said calmly as he closed the door behind him.

Jasper realized what his father meant and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he apologized. He looked at his father a moment and stated, "You're going to spank me."

It wasn't something he had expected his son to say. Carlisle nodded knowing to imply anything else would be wrong. "It's alright son. I know you're nervous, but like I said, everything's going to be fine," Carlisle said as he walked over and sat on the bed. He watched as Jasper stood where he was a few more minutes and then turned, walked over to the bed and sat next to him stiffly

He felt the arm go around his shoulder and slowly relaxed. In his mind it was now going to be ok. Alice had been right and he felt relieved and let those emotions flow out towards the others. He leaned against Carlisle and gave a huge sigh of relief.

When he felt and saw Jasper relax, Carlisle felt slightly better about what was going to happen. "Alright let's talk about what happened today. Tell me what you were thinking," he said as he patted Jasper's arm.

Jasper sat up and looked down at his hands for a minute, then looked up at Carlisle. "This morning when Alice had told us it would storm later, we all had the same idea of playing ball. Alice said that there was a chance that you might not want to play so Emmett, Edward and I figured we'd come to the hospital to make sure that you would still want to," Jasper stated.

"Since when have I ever not wanted to play ball with my family?" Carlisle asked slightly amused.

"Never," Jasper answered softly as he ducked his head.

"Right. Continue please," Carlisle said as he chuckled softly.

Hearing the chuckle from Carlisle had Jasper looking up with a small smile of his own. "Well when we got to the hospital we were going to have you paged, but Edward said you were close and that we should just go to where you were and ask. I know we should've waited but Emmett and Edward had already headed off. I could feel their pain, those people who were being taken care of. I smelled the blood then and I wanted to attack. I wasn't going to though, I hunted last night with Alice and Rosalie. I guess Edward heard my first thought and had Emmett grab me. Once outside, I wanted to prove to all of you that I was fine and that I could smell the blood and not do anything. That thought was so strong in my head, I don't know why Edward didn't say anything," Jasper said a bit frustrated.

"Hmm, I'll have to ask him about it later," Carlisle said a little puzzled himself.

Jasper nodded and continued with the last bit of the story. "I was angry at Edward for not saying anything, I was angry at Emmett because he wouldn't let go of me and I was angry with you because I felt like you didn't trust us enough to be there. I knew you were angry that we were there and that it was dangerous to be around the patients especially if we haven't hunted in a while but we were all well fed and I only had a momentary lapse. When you and Emmett grabbed me and we went over to the car, I felt the rage building in me and maybe that's why when I smelled the blood again I tried to walk off. I'd had it with Emmett when he grabbed me again so I punched him. But I did try today. If I had had a chance I know I could've proven myself to all of you that I was stronger," Jasper said breathing heavily as he finished.

Carlisle mulled things over in his head, thinking through everything Jasper had told him. Suddenly something Jasper had said caused him to ask, "Jasper why do you think you're in trouble?"

"Well because of my momentary lapse of wanting to attack the human. Isn't that why?" Jasper asked curious now.

"No, it wasn't because of that Jasper. You did try, I saw that even though your brothers may not have," Carlisle explained quietly.

Jasper looked at him and frowned slightly. "Then why? If it's not because of that?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle took a deep breath and said, "You know that Esme and I do not approve of it when you and your brothers fight," Carlisle started.

"But we're just playing when we wrestle around. Besides we weren't wrestling around anywhere today," Jasper interrupted even more confused now.

"Let me finish son, you're right that we don't mind you three playing around as long as you fix and pay for whatever was broken. What we do mind is when you fight each other because you're angry not because you're playing," Carlisle explained calmly.

"I know that you said we shouldn't fight each other because then we'd be no different than the ones were trying not to be like," Jasper said as he quoted what Carlisle had repeatedly said to them. Suddenly he looked at Carlisle and then looked away ashamed. "It's because I hit Emmett," Jasper said not even looking up.

Carlisle watched understanding fill his son's eyes and then the guilt before Jasper quickly turned from him. He placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. When that didn't get him a response, he said, "Jasper look at me. Son, I'm sorry you got the wrong idea of why you were in trouble, that's my fault…"

"NO!" Jasper shouted at that and whipped his head around to look at Carlisle. They could hear several pairs of feet heading their way before Jasper could say anything else.

"We're fine, please go back downstairs," Carlisle said calmly.

Once he heard everyone proceed back down stairs, Jasper looked at Carlisle. "How could any of this be your fault?" he asked.

"Son, it's my fault that you got the wrong idea about why you were in trouble. I should've made it more clear before I sent you three home. I will make sure the problem is clear next time," Carlisle said as he patted Jasper's shoulder.

"I'm not having a next time," Jasper muttered softly, but not softly enough. He heard Carlisle chuckle after he said it and couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his own face. He sobered up a moment later and stared down at his hands.

Carlisle looked at his son and asked, "Jasper is there anything else you want to say?"

Jasper looked up and asked, "What do you want me to say?"

"If you want to say anything about what has happened or what's going to happen then you are welcome to say it," Carlisle said.

"Will it change anything?" Jasper asked even though he knew it wouldn't.

"No son, it won't." Carlisle said.

Jasper nodded and was quiet for several minutes. "I am sorry for what happened today. I'll apologize to Emmett after…well afterwards," Jasper said as he tried to find the right words.

"I think that's a good idea son," Carlisle said with a small smile. He took a deep breath and asked, "Are you ready?"

"I think so, but not really," Jasper said honestly.

Carlisle nodded. He knew no one was ever ready for this to happen. He helped Jasper over his lap and watched as Jasper, like the rest of his children, buried his head in his arms. He placed one hand on his son's back and with the other delivered the first sharp smack to his son's backside.

Jasper let out a quiet gasp at that first swat. They had all told him it would hurt, he knew it was going to hurt, but to actually feel it was a different story. The next few swats had him sobbing quietly into his arms. He knew if he could actually shed tears his shirtsleeves would be completely wet by now. He could feel Carlisle's sorrow and it made him want to keep quiet so as to not cause him more.

He almost didn't hear the quiet gasp from his child, but he did and it affected him as it did every time he had to punish one of his children. He continued to bring his hand down and could hear the quiet sobbing coming from his child. He landed several more and stopped. It was over and he was glad to be done. Carlisle helped Japer to sit up and was surprised when Japer threw his arms around him and sobbed softly on his shoulder. He rubbed his son's back and said, "It's alright my son, it's over with. Take your time."

Jasper took short ragged breaths at first, that eventually became long deep breaths. He loosened his hold on Carlisle but stayed where he was. His Alice hadn't been wrong yet and he doubted she was wrong now. He sighed softly as he lay on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Something on your mind son?" Carlisle asked as he continued to rub his son's back.

"No, just glad it's over is all," he said.

"Me too, son. I'll stay as long as you want me to," Carlisle said quietly.

They stayed that was for an hour, when they both began to hear the sound of someone trying to quietly make their way to the room. Jasper pulled away slightly and smiled a little. "Alice," he said softly.

"I'll go and let you two be," Carlisle said as he stood up.

Jasper smiled. "Thank you for staying," he said softly knowing only Carlisle and Alice would hear him.

Carlisle nodded and smiled as he walked over and opened the door.


End file.
